twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
A Traveler
|airdate = April 18, 2019 |writer = Glen Morgan |director= Ana Lily Amirpour |previous = Replay (2019) |next = The Wunderkind }}A Traveler is the fourth episode of season 1 of The Twilight Zone (2019) series. Synopsis A mysterious man shows up in a jail one night and no one knows how he got there, so it's up to one police officer to find out. Plot Act I It is Christmas Eve in Iglaak, Alaska — a small town 10 miles from an Air Force base and 1475 miles from the North Pole. Police Sargeant Yuka Mongoyak drives with her brother Jack — who was arrested for being drunk in public -– in custody. He complains about Christmas — everything about it from the music (which plays on the police radio) and bizarre tales that come with the holiday. Yuka cheers him up by revealing the police captain pardons one person every Christmas Eve and Jack will most likely be the one this year (due to a lack of other inmates). They pull up to the station and Yuka handcuffs her brother. He takes notice of a particularly bright star in the sky, claiming it to be too bright to be a northern light. As Yuka escorts him inside, the star quickly moves across the sky. Inside the station, Captain Lane Pendleton has a great time hosting the party and being his jolly self around many of the townspeople. After Yuka locks Jack in a cell, she joins the party when Lane is giving a speech about being honored to host this party and to provide protection to the nearby Air Force base (their power needs are the cause of many seconds-long blackouts the station deals with). He talks about his annual pardon and gives a sappy story about the decency of being kind to strangers; an annoyed Yuka goes to get Jack, but finds him sleeping off the alcohol. She is shocked, however, to find a suit-wearing man in the cell next to him; when she asks how he got in there, the man happily says ”I want to be pardoned. Just like you.” Opening Narration The Narrator sits in the adjacent cell, next to a fireplace with a Christmas present on his lap. He says ”''Meet Sargeant Yuka Mongoyak: a woman with an act for detecting the most subtle of mistruants. On this night - a night of the most powerful myths - that skill will be tested like never before. She’s about to learn that truth can take many different forms pending on how you look at it. Because tonight, Sargeant Yuka’s vantage point is at the very heart.....of The Twilight Zone''.” Act II Act 3: Act 4: Closing Narration: Cast *Steven Yeun as A Traveler *Greg Kinnear as Captain Lane Pendleton *Marika Sila as Sgt. Yuka Mongoyak *Patrick Gallagher as Jack Mongoyak *Jill Teed as Dotty Matteson Notes - The glowing extraterrestrial-looking green skies in the beginning and end are a common feature in Alaska known as “northern lights”. Media Video The Twilight Zone 2x04 Promo "The Traveler"